


You've got mail

by MayaHolmes, SomeCoolName



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence (past), M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Relationship, Sexting, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaHolmes/pseuds/MayaHolmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/pseuds/SomeCoolName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"September 08th<br/>12:24 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org<br/>Object: (Untitled)</p>
<p>Hi Harry!<br/>This is officially the first email I’m sending with my Kingsman email address! You should be extremely grateful, your the first one I’m contacting ;)"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"September 08th<br/>12:26 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org<br/>Object: (Untitled)</p>
<p>Hello Eggsy,<br/>What an honour. I certainly hope it won't be the last.</p>
<p>P.S: It's 'you're' not 'your'. I see this new mean of communication will be my chance to teach you how to write -among other things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Object: Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the super-efficient B3taR3ad3r. Thank you dear!  
> Kudos and reviews are ALWAYS welcome :)

September 08th  
12:24 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: (Untitled)

 

Hi Harry!

 

Julian came to see me and gave me my access codes. This is officially the first email I’m sending with my Kingsman email address! You should be extremely grateful, you’re the first one I’m contacting. It was either you or Merlin anyway and as I owe him 20£, I prefer to wait before contacting him...

 

I’ll start practice on Monday, meanwhile I’m hanging around at my mum’s place. I thought about your proposal and maybe we can do that, if you’re still up to it. So, I’d be living at your place the whole week even the weekend? Would I have a floor for me or just a bedroom? If I’m just going to end up in a kennel with JB, I’d rather stay at my mom’s, lol...

 

Can I take my Playstation? Could I bring dates? If you say yes, I promise I’ll exercise the greatest discretion ;)

 

I heard you’re in Colombia. I hope your mission is going well. Bring me back a souvenir if you can (and if it’s something I can smoke, it’s even better). Tell me if you want me to bring my stuff now or if you want me to wait til you come back.

 

Cheers mate,

  
  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

 

September 08th  
12:25 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: (Untitled)

 

Ahahaha, no way I’m keeping this signature. I corrected it.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

 

September 09th  
06:37 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

Good morning Eggsy,

 

I’m delighted to read that you can now communicate with your official email address. I’m, incidentally, appreciative to be the first one to enjoy your very unique prose.

From now on, I’m requesting you indicate the object of your email. With all the mail I’m getting, it’s easier to sort it out. Thank you.

 

Why do you Merlin 20£? Don’t try to bet with him, it can be dangerous to you and your wallet.

 

I’ll always be glad to welcome you at my place for an undetermined period. You’ll be free to stay all the week and to spend the weekend with your mother and sister. Needless to say, you’ll enjoy a room spacious enough and an office: hence, JB could have his own kennel.

 

However, I see we have to settle ground rules, especially about the ladies you think you can bring back to my place. Don’t fool yourself, you won’t have time for this kind of activity. Regarding your game console, I’m cautious. We’ll talk about it in person.

 

My mission is almost over, I think I’ll be back on Monday to assist you on your first day at Kingsman - which works with me as I really don’t like the weather here. By the way, don’t count on me to bring you something you could smoke, ingest or sniff. Your formation is about to start and I’m expecting you to be perfect.

 

Wait for me before moving in. I know you’re in a hurry but patience is a gentleman’s main virtue.

  
  


Regards,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

 

September 09th  
12:35 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

You’re an early bird this morning. The mission must be a pain in the ass.

About Merlin, it’s a long story which, I’m nearly sure, won’t please you. Let’s say it’s a donation so he can buy a wig or a hat, anything to cover his head because winter is coming and it hurts me to see him bald.

 

(BTW, are you kidding about the dates? You know that even my mom lets me bring who I want, when I want?)

 

I see that even at the other side of the world, Harry Hart is an example of virtue. Bring me back a poncho then, that’ll be fun.

 

And no worries, I’ll wait for you to come back to move in. I think I look forward to it!

 

Cheers,

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

 

September 10th  
03:54 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

Good morning Eggsy,

 

I’m not a morning person. This mission keeps me awake to undue hours and I prefer to answer your emails before I go to sleep, so I don’t think about it all night long.

 

Eggsy, please, stop tickling Merlin and his baldness. Should I remind you he’s the one who grades you and writes your practice’s report? You have to learn to respect authority even if the person in charge hasn’t had  a hair on in skull since he was 25. (Of course, you didn’t learn that from me.)

 

I’m not your mother and I don’t forbid you to bring back young consenting women in your bedroom. I just wanted to bring to your attention that once your training will start, you won’t have time for that kind of hobby. Even during the weekend you’ll probably spend all your time studying for your examinations or working with me, to become a perfect Kingsman agent.

 

Are you really asking me to bring you back a poncho? I feel like it’s not the last odd thing you’ll make me do. So be it! If you want a poncho, I’ll find you a poncho. However I’m skeptical about where and when you’ll be able to wear it.

Speaking of clothes, we’ll go order your first suit when I’ll be back.

 

And please, Eggsy, tell me what you want to bring with you. I’ll then ask Garcia to make room for you. You have to feel at home... at my home.

 

I’ll see you in four days,

 

Regards,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

 

September 10th  
10:02  PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

Hi Harry,

 

Yeah, I don’t want to be the reason you don’t sleep. If you fail a mission, it’s going to be my fault...

You’re so funny you know, I feel like it’s 1947 when you speak (well, write).

But you’re right about Merlin, I should get along with him. But he’s actually cool. Don’t worry, I know how to behave.

 

Oh and thank you about the "young consenting women" as if I'm some kind of a freak pervert. I think you know nothing about my education and the place where I grew up. I'll take you on Oven Lane, once, and you'll see that rape is not our main activity. Maybe the third our fourth source of fun, but not the first one.

 

I'm kidding.

 

I feel like it's not going to make you laugh.

 

Yeah well, it's not that funny, I know.

 

I drank two beers, gimme a break.

 

And so cool, for the poncho! And even more cool for the suit! Are you serious or just kidding? But who's going to pay for the suit? Because Merlin said I won't get the bank transfer before September 30th, so, if we can wait a bit... But if Kingsman's paying, then we can go whenever you want.

 

For the stuff I want to bring to your place, well, there's my Playstation, clothes, some books, my computer... I think that's it.

 

And by the way mate, when you speak about Garcia, I really feel like you're Batman, you know. (And of course, no way I'm Robin, I'm not gay.)

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

September  11th  
07:15 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

Good morning Eggsy,

 

Don't you worry about that. Even with thirty minutes of sleep on a wooden board, in the middle of the desert, I'm still efficient. But I'm glad if I make you laugh with the way I speak (well, write). Know that the way you speak doesn't leave me indifferent either (even if I oscillate between exasperation and amusement.)

 

I trust you, Eggsy. I know you'll make me proud of you. My advices are just a way to help you getting better. Think about Hemingway.

 

You're right, your joke is dubious. Let's say it's because of the alcohol, for this time only. I hope, by the way, that you know it's absolutely not what I think about the council estate. You're the honorable example that loyalty and honour can be found anywhere.

 

I'll buy you your first suit and the one for your admission if you succeed your exams with brio. You'll pay for the other suits yourself.

 

Garcia is the man in charge of the material questions at Kinsman. If you're looking for something, anything, he'll take care of it. On the other hand, I will not engage in the Batman subject.

 

Regards,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

P.S: I think I found the perfect poncho.

 

* * *

 

 

September  11t h  
11:15 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

Hi Harry,

 

You're a perfect agent.

 

Cool, about my suit, that's nice of you. Don't worry for the next one, I'll pay them myself. I'm not expecting you to become my sugar daddy.

Even so, try to be careful and to come back alive. Now that it's decided, I’m really looking forward to coming to live at South Kensington (even if you have a dead dog in the loo, but besides that everything's finnnnne!)

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

PS: Lol! I wish I was there to see your face when you bought it! Can you send me a picture of you wearing it ;) ?

 

* * *

 

September  12t h  
07:21 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Cohabitation

 

Good evening Eggsy,

 

Please forgive my late answer, I couldn't get a secure access before. I hope you didn't worry.

I'm at Bogota and waiting for my plane to take off. Comfort on board, a Lagavulin bottle and something to shave me will be more than welcome.

 

We'll meet directly at my place and I'll give you your poncho.

 

Oh, and by the way, Eggsy, it's out of the question that I'm supporting you. You'll have to pay half of our expenses as in every other houseshare.

 

See you tomorrow.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	2. Object: Daily tasks

Septembre 27th  
06:04 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Eggsy,

 

I’m in a cab heading to Buckingham Palace, I don’t know when I’ll be back. It shouldn’t take too long but I prefer to warn you.

 

Can you get my suit at the dry-cleaner’s please? I need the grey one for our meeting on Saturday.

 

I attached to this email the shopping list you forgot this morning. Don’t forget to buy the vegetables, it’s important you eat some, you know. Thank you.

 

I’ll cook when I’ll get home, but if you’re hungry don’t wait for me.

 

I hope your day was productive. You’ll tell me everything tonight.

 

Regards,

  


Galahad

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
06:25 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Yo,

 

I’m so tired, it has been a looong day. Michael is such a moron, I took a tumble with my motorcycle and I had to keep on practicing, otherwise he would have fired me from the program. I have a shiner and my cheek is tumid. I look like shit - although shit must look better than me right now.

 

Can I go pick up your suits tomorrow? I just can’t be arsed right now...

 

You were serious about the shopping list?! Can’t we order on the Internet or something? Otherwise I thought getting a pizza. Do you like chorizo?

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
06:29 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Eggsy,

 

No.

 

When I’m asking you a favor, I expect you to comply without any complaint. If I can’t go pick up my dry-cleaning or go shopping myself, for the both of us, it’s because there’s a good reason. Moreover, if we want to live together under the same roof, we have to share daily tasks.

 

I need to know I can count on you, Eggsy. You can say it’s only shopping, nothing important, but if you’re able to go pick up a salad and some milk after a ‘looong’ day, you’ll be able to resist during a mission and I’ll know my team-mate is reliable.

 

I hope I’m clear.

  


Galahad

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:01 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Well, I’ve got our suits and two shirts you forgot.

I also got 15% off, I didn’t quite understand why. I thought it was better not to ask any questions.

 

I’m at Sainsbury’s now and you didn’t write what kind of fruit juice you want? Is grape okay or do you want something else?

 

Omg, I can’t believe you’re making me buy brie. It looks so disgusting.

 

Meat is ok. And I bought Reese's ;)

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:03 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Harry, they’re selling 10 strawberries at 8£. This world is crazy.

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:05 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


You didn’t mention toilet paper. Simply an oversight or did it make you uncomfortable to write it down ;)?

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:09 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Yoghurt: chocolate or vanilla?

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:09 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Don’t care, it’s your credit card, I'll take both.

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

 

Septembre 27th  
07:10 PM  ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Eggsy,

 

Thank you for the suits. Yes, I forgot about those. Georges is one of our agent and, secondarily, a real good laundryman.

If you find guava juice it’s perfect. Otherwise, stay classic.

 

Remind me to initiate you to the French gastronomy. I’m sure you’ll like it.

 

There was toilet paper left, it’s in the utility room. This explain that.

 

I just arrived at Buckingham.

  


Galahad

Kingsman Service

  


P.S: The first aid kit is in my bathroom, second door on your right. Put some arnica on your eye.

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:14 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Harry (as you love this kind of solemn header),

 

That’s what I thought, he didn’t seem bothered by my disfigured face. I put your shirts in your bedroom by the way, because JB keept jumping on it when they were in the living-room.

(By the way, you don’t make your bed when you wake up? How shocking ;))

 

Guava juice. Okay. I think I prefer the brie cheese thing.

 

xoxo to Elizabeth and if you see Kate, tell her how good looking I am :)

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


P.S: Ok, thanks.

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
07:23 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


The cashier looked at me soooo strangely because of your guava juice. You did that on purpose, didn’t you?

  


Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
09:46 PM  ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Eggsy,

 

I’m coming back. It was shorter than I thought. You’ll be glad to know monarchy is saved. I have to stop by at the agency: do you need anything?

 

Can you preheat the oven, please? I understood someone wanted a pizza.

 

Let me thank you for your consideration. I hate to put on shirts with dog hairs on it.

 

I hate to sleep in a bed already made, it reminds me of the army. Every gentleman has his flaws, I guess. That’s what make his perfection.

 

See you soon,

  


Galahad

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
09:56 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Harry Hart,

 

Glad to hear it! Should I open a bottle of wine to celebrate it? When I put the guava juice (you didn’t answer me yet, you did that on purpose, right ???!!) in your cellar, I saw you had some great bottle, you sly little fox.

 

I don’t need anything from the agency. If you see Merlin, please don’t mention my fall. Long story.

 

Did I convince you with my pizza then? I know you could be reasonable.

 

Don’t worry about your shirts, it seemed logical. Even if I hesitated before getting into your bedroom I must say. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it. I didn’t rummage through your things, in any case. Not that I didn’t want to……..... I’m kidding.

 

And as we’re talking about beds (which is weird), know that I hate to sleep in an unmade bed. It’s making me anxious. Yeah, well, I don’t like it.

 

I put on the table. Chop chop, I’m hungry!!

  


Eggsy hungry and smelling like Arnica

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
10:17 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Gary Unwin,

 

I like guava juice. Well, I think I do.

 

Take out a Gaillac bottle. It’s a great red wine to start educating your palate. I guess you’re not used to drink wine?

 

You only convinced me if I’m doing the pizza. I hate takeaway food.

 

Eggsy, I’m always anxious when you’re talking about Merlin. Are you constantly trying to make an enemy out of him? I didn’t see him and I’m waiting for you to tell me absolutely everything.

 

You like sleeping in a made bed? You keep surprising me, to be honest.

 

I’m leaving the agency. I’ll be there in ten minutes.

 

Pour the wine.

 

Galahad

Kingsman Service

  


PS: If you rummaged through my room, I’ll know it and you won’t like it.

 

* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
10:21 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Harry Hart, secret agent, Taurus, occasional smoker,

 

I knew it, dammit, you don’t drink guava juice at all. We’ll drink it when you’ll be back at your place then. And as I think it’s yucky, we’ll rinse our mouths with your Gaillac ’83 that I tasted a bit. I don’t know a thing about wine but I must say this one is not bad. You’ll teach me how to say that a wine is ‘full-bodied’ or ‘austere’ without looking like a moron.

 

Okay, cook the pizza yourself. I feel like I’ll starve to death before you finish it, but never mind.

 

Don’t worry about Merlin, I can handle it.

 

You know what, the wine is actually quite good.

So I’m a bit plastered.

 

Eggsy

Kingsman Service

  


* * *

 

  


Septembre 27th  
10:27 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Daily tasks  
Attached: shoppinglist.doc

  


Eggsy,

 

Those epithet are very good, bravo.

 

I know you can handle it but I want to know anything when it comes to you and Kingsman.

 

I’ll feed you soon, don’t worry. It won’t take long.

 

I’m in the street.

  


Galahad

Kingsman Service


	3. Object: Meeting

 

October 15th  
05:36 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

I’ll be there in 15min

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:38 PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

  
  


You’re such a pain in the ass. Where are you?

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:41 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Leaving Harry’s house. Go get a table. Near the snooker.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:41 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

And get me a beer pls!

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:43 PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Damn, with the traffic it’ll take you one hour to get here.

 

That’s nice, really nice. Now I’ll have to put up with everybody else without you.

What was so urgent that hold you back at Harry’s?!

 

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:45 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Calm down, I’ll be there soon.

You can count the spots on Peter’s face, it’ll help you spend the time ;)

 

Nothing urgent but Harry just got back from Kyoto. We talked and time flew by. He brought sake, we tried it and it’s so gooood.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:48 PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

You always say that and you’re always late. You’re a pain in the ass, that’s it.

 

If Charlie tries to chat me up once again and dies smothered by a beer mat, it’ll entirely be your fault.

 

Harry Hart? Ah, of course. I should have guess it had something to do with him...

 

Sake is better than a poncho, I guess.

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:53 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

I would like to point out that Harry is always waaaay more late than I am.

 

Stop trying to find excuses for you to kill Charlie. You don’t need any.

 

And I don’t know what you’re implying. I wasn’t going to leave right after Harry arrived, it’s not very nice. He’s putting me up, I owe him that.

 

I’m desperately trying to make Harry wear the poncho. I’ll succeed. Someday. ;)

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
05:58  PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

I don’t know what Merlin would say if I’d killed Charlie. Don’t want to know.

 

I just think that, when Harry is around, no one else exists for you. I’m sure you didn’t want to leave before seeing him.

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
06:01 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Sometimes I feel like it’s Merlin who runs the agency, you know.

 

It’s pure politeness, that’s all... I wasn’t going to leave a post-it on the fridge ‘I went shopping, I’m going out, see ya’. He’s very nice with me, it’s normal that I’m welcoming him after a mission. Right?

 

And come on, I’m only 30min late, for now.

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
06:10 PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Don’t tell him that, he’ll get used to it ;)

 

AH, YEAH, RIGHT! There’s a difference between ‘politeness’ and ‘supreme adoration’. Waiting like a good puppy that his master comes home to see his smile and a stroke is not manners. Open. Your. Eyes.

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
06:18 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

What the hell did you drink to get pissed like that??! ‘Supreme adoration’ what the hell is wrong with you? I GET ALONG with Harry, luckily, he’s my mentor. You get along with Percival too and I don’t make a bloody fuss about it!

 

And I’m not Harry’s puppy. Thanks to him, it’s the first time I feel like I’m doing something with my life, then yes, I do like when he’s proud of him, is it that bad? I don’t see why I should open my eyes but you should shut your mouth!

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

 

October 15th  
06:29  PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Eh eh! It seems like I hit a nerve.

 

I won’t shut up because I worry about you, half-wit.

 

Damn, Eggsy, I know he is your mentor and you want him to be proud of you but you don’t even notice the way you look at him. It has nothing to do with some mentor-recruit relationship. I can practically see the drool on your chin and the stars in your eyes when you’re talking about him. And you blush when he talks to you.

 

xoxo

 

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
06:33  PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

There’s absolutely no reason to worry.

And I don’t drool. You’re confusing me with JB.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
06:36 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

And even if, would that be that bad that I’m looking at him... differently?

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
06:44  PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Well. It’s not recommended. I heard there’s a strict policy about relationship between agents but I’m not sure.

 

But I’m here if you want to talk about it.

 

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
07:10 PM ; ‎roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Eggsy, are you with us? Houston?

Charlie called you a proletarian scum three times and you’re not reacting. At least pretend to be interested by this evening instead of looking at your mobile every 5 seconds.

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
07:13 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

I’d like to cook something for tonight (as it’s always Harry who’s cooking usually) but I don’t know what to do. Just checking recipes. How hard it is to cook a risotto?

 

Plus, you’re talking about golf, why would I care?

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

P.S: what does ‘proletarian’ mean?

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
07:16 PM ; “Roxanne Morton”  
Object: Meeting

 

Damn you’re cute.

Don’t worry, it’s not that hard. You just have to be really careful about the rice. Are you going to make a pretty table and use some candles too?

 

‘Proletarian’ means labourer, basically. Those who weren’t born with a silver spoon in their mouths.

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
07:18 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

You’re pissing me off Rox, stop interpreting everything I say. I just want to make dinner. Trust me.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

P.S: ‘Born with a silver spoon in their mouths’ you have the weirdest expression. You rich people are freaking me out sometimes, you know.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
07:20 PM ; roxane.morton@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

I trust you, Eggsy. But I’m concerned. I don’t want you to do anything stupid.

 

Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
07:23 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Come and dance with me, you talk too much.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
09:31 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

I’m home! I hope you got home safe.

I’m sending you the song I told you about later, I have to finish the risotto first.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
11:12 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Harry is back home and we just finished our diner. He has the funniest bruise on his forehead, you have to see him tomorrow at the agency.

Anyway, he loved the risotto.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
11:15  PM ; “Roxanne Morton”  
Object: Meeting

 

I’m back at home too. My mom made dinner with her shareholders. I had to play the good girl. We just finished too.

You’re the only one who dare to make fun of Harry. I call him Galahad and I avoid him in the hallways.

  
  


Roxy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October 15th  
11:44 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Oh I’d love to see you as a model little girl.

 

I’m knackered, I’m going to sleep. See you tomorrow Rox.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


October  16t h  
01:39 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Meeting

 

Harry and I went for a last drink in a pub, in the end. We talked for almost two hours, I just hit the bed.

 

Rox, I’m in deep shit.

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	4. Object: FUCK. IT.

November 23th  
07:12 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

It’s -8000°, I’ve been waiting for 2 fucking hours, I’m soaked and my back hurts.

When is your nark coming???!!!

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:16 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

It’s not that cold. Be patient, he’ll be here anytime soon, trust me.

 

And throw away that cigarette. You know I can see you.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:17 AM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Yeah, right, it’s not that cold for YOU. The pub seems nice! Should you take my place and me yours?

 

Can you also see my middle finger?

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:19 AM  ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

You’re way too melodramatic. You’re the one who insisted in coming on the field with me ‘for real’, so don’t complain. A gentleman never complains.

 

I can see more your glove than your finger. Put it away, you could hurt yourself.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:23 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

I’m not a gentleman Harry. Don’t you listen to the rumours at the agency?

Frankly, next time, I’ll wait for the job that takes place in Hawaii.

 

Oh, I’m _so_ afraid. You won’t dare coming out of your pub, because you don’t want to get busted, so I can do what I want.

 

And is it me or the guy in the Audi is looking at me since I arrived? Does he think I’m a hooker?

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
07:25 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

I never listen to the gossips. I prefer to make up my own mind.

 

It’s true that, dressed like that, you look like a gigolo... I was right about the costume. If he moves, I’m taking care of him.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:29 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Don’t bother. Plus, he’s good looking.

I’ll handle it.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:42 AM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Harry, he offered me 500£ for 2 hours!! I think I chose the wrong job.

He was cool. He didn’t insisted when I told him he was mistaken.

 

But come on, 500£. Maybe I should have said yes.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
07:46 AM  ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

If you dared to say yes, I’d have come to grab you by the scrub of your neck.

You’re hopeless.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:51 AM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

If you and Mr. Audi want to grab a piece of my fine body at the same time, it might be too much. Take a ticket and wait for your turn ;)

 

And what are you drinking? A café liégeois? I can’t see you from here.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
07:55 AM  ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

Are you implying I’d come second? I’m outraged.

 

A cappuccino. Unfortunately, I always forget that only Italians know how to make one.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
07:59 AM   ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Please, wait for your turn. Mr. Audi made a move before you, I don’t see why you’d get access to my bottom before he does. And frankly, won’t it be more handy for you? You should meditate on that.

 

You know how to drink something else than whisky then? I’m impressed.

And I’m also freezing.

So I’m done looking at you.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
08:03 AM  ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

I’d get access to your ‘fine body’ before he does in the name of those little lines, on your contract, that specify that I’m your mentor.

I don’t mind being the first one to get access. Believe me, your narrowness would be perfectly fine.

 

If you’re good for this mission, I’ll draw you a bath.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
08:05 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Ah ah ah ah. I KNEW you couldn’t be a gentleman even under the sheets. Your real nature is starting to show its teeth (or another part of your anatomy, who knows).

 

Bet you. Bath + pizza that I’ll order WHERE I WANT and I get to play all night long on my PS on YOUR gigantic screen in the living-room.

 

Deal?

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
08:07 AM; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

I’m still a gentleman, my dear Eggsy. I give and receive pleasure equally, by all means. That’s what being a gentleman is about.

 

Deal IF everything goes well. Without any fight. And you’d get to play but without the sound, please. I’d like to finish Rostand.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
08:09 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Neat. I’m almost tempted.

 

Who do you think I am? Everything will be fine. And then you’ll be so jealous you’ll want to get into the bath with me.

 

Playing without the sound is like eating a burger without fries: it’s a sacrilege.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
08:13 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

 _Almost_.

 

The bath is too small for the both of us. I won’t wash your back then. Sorry.

 

So be it. You’ll play with the sound and I’ll read in my office.

 

Get ready, the informer is right there.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:25 PM  ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Can you please turn the sound down? I’m trying to relax in the bath that _you_ made for me.

Yes because I’m not taking a bath but _a bath that you made for me_ , which is an extremely cool thing to say.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:30 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

That’s how one should listen to classical music. Purcell deserves more than headphones. And let me have some rest before I’ll hear you shout to your virtual enemies.

 

I hope you’re enjoying your bath. You deserve it.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
10:33 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

What a decadent old man.

You should play, you’d understand.

 

What are you doing?

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:37 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

You should learn to appreciate Purcell, you’ll be hearing a lot of him while you’ll live here.

Concerning your Playstation, we’ll see. Those little buttons are intriguing, I must say.

 

I’m writing our report. Merlin wants it now and I can’t rely on you now that you’re all relaxed thanks to the bath _I_ made.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
10:41 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

‘Purcell’. This guys must have died a virgin.

 

Fuuuck I totally forgot about the report! Do you want me to get out of the bath now? I don’t mind.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:46 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

Do you prefer Wagner? I hope not.

 

Don’t worry, I’m taking care of it. You did good today, have some rest now. But don’t get used to it.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
10:51 PM; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Ah, nope, don’t like Wagner, don’t wanna invade Poland. (Copyright to Woody Allen for the joke. Yeah, I’m not that clever.)

 

I prefer 2Pac but I guess you don’t know him. I’ll give you my iPod.

 

And thanks, Harry, I appreciate it.

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:52 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

Now, what you’re listening to is Rameau. The XVIIIe century has this particular sense of liberty.

 

2Pac... isn’t it a game from the 80’s?

 

You should stop writing to me and enjoy your bath, you know.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:55 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

I’ll make you listen to 2Pac and you’ll understand the meaning of life. Well, if your life consists on being a thug in California in the 90’s.

 

And no, it’s not a game. Omg, you’re thinking about Pac Man, are you?

 

You’re the one who’s answering. Stop writing back to me, it looks like you’re hitting on me. Did you hide CCTV cameras in the bathroom?

Kidding ;)

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  


November 23th  
10:59 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Eggsy,

 

Okay, I’ll listen to your 2Pac thing, even if I’m pretty sure I won’t like it. (I’m absolutely sure).

 

I’m not Merlin, I don’t hide between a screen. If I want to see something, I ask for it.

 

Will you get out soon? I made tea.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

  
November 23th  
11:02 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

 

Never judge without knowing Harry, never.

 

Yeah, I’m putting on my pyjamas. I’ll be right there.

 

Two sugars and some milk for me, please. 

  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  


\------------------------

 

November 23th  
11:03 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: FUCK. IT.

  


I know.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	5. Object : mission ok

January 10th  
01:22 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Hey Harry,

You must be sleeping but I just wanted to tell you the mission went ok. I’m in the car and getting back to the hotel.  
I sent the files before midnight, as Lydia asked.

It’s -7°. I hate Island.   
I think I’ll stop by the bar at the hotel and have a drink.

I feel like I’m talking to myself and that you’re comfortably sleeping in your bed so I’ll leave you know.

Sleep well, we’ll talk soon,

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
01:29 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Good evening Eggsy,

I’m reassured. I was working at the agency when Merlin told me to go home. I wished I was with you for your first job, but it wasn’t the goal of the mission, of course.

Take good care of yourself: a bath would be a good idea. I put some essential oil in your bag before you left. It’ll relax your muscles and will prevent muscle stiffness. 

Send me an email when you’re in your room. I’ll be able to sleep only when I’ll know you’re in a safe place.

Regards,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
01:38 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

I just arrived at the hotel. I stole the only Glenfiddich bottle I could find at the bar.

Actually it was weird without you. I did okay you know, but it was strange to not hearing your voice shouting at me. Kidding.  
I thought it was going to be more stressful I think. But once I got into the gallery I stopped thinking too much and I just... did. I feel a bit numb now that it’s over.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
01:45 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

I’m in my room. You weren’t kidding, you really put that lavender thing in my bag!! I’ll test it in my bath in a sec.

I’ll be back in London in 48h and I’m not supposed to leave my hotel room tomorrow.   
Anyway, I’m safe, you can go to sleep... or back to sleep? Did I wake you up?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
01:55 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Eggsy,

I know you’re kidding. I’m starting to know you quite well.

Yes, don’t get out of your room, I’m counting on you. No one should track you down and, if there’s anything wrong, you should be able to leave. I hope you took some books.

You didn’t wake me up. I was in my office, enjoying a good old Brandy, waiting to get some news from you.

Lavender will soothe you. 

Good night, Eggsy. I’m proud of you. Very proud.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:00 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Don’t worry, I won’t move. I took one of your book. Hemingway. Do you know you’re constantly quoting him? I want to know what the whole fuss is about.

Thank you Harry. I miss home.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:11 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

I miss you too.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:19 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

You can’t say stuff like that, Harry, not when I’m alone in a hotel room at 2000km from London. Not when my bath smells like lavender because of you. It’s almost as stupid as you guava juice, btw.

You pretend you’re a tight-ass gentleman but you can be a real bastard when you want.

I’m sure you’re not savouring a glass of Brandy but the bottle. I’m sure you weren’t working (at 1 AM? Yeah, right) but that you were reading in your bed, waiting for me to contact you. You even probably let JB into your bedroom to not be alone.

So now that your gentleman status is on hold and that, let’s be honest, I revealed your true nature: what are you going to do, Harry?

 

Eggsy   
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:35 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Eggsy,

You’re rarely wrong. You’re starting to know me too.

There’s not much Brandy left. The reason: my concern about you and my desire to be with you to protect you. I constantly want to protect you. I’d have never been able to sleep knowing you were on the other side of Europe, closing a deal.

If only things were different...

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS: JB is a small dog but a big snorer.

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:38 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

I don’t see much alcohol in my bottle either. Acting like you makes me feel... reassured. I guess. 

Things are also very good the way they are. I won’t change a thing. Nothing about you.   
I hope you feel the same.

Please don’t fall asleep before me, I don’t want to be alone. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02h:43 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

 

To act like me... I won’t encourage you to act like me right now. Or that’d change our relationship.   
Now that you live with me, a lot of things have changed. You brought back to life sensations I thought I could never feel again.

I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. Let’s say it’s the alcohol. If only I was 20 years younger, it’s not JB that I would have authorised to enter my bedroom. If I only dared...

My behaviour and my emails are not worthy of a gentleman. Please forgive me.

Tomorrow will come quick and you’ll forget everything, that’s the best thing to do. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:46 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

I don’t mind if our relationship changes. I’m thinking about it since a long time, you know. Maybe it’s what we both need.

I don’t see what age has to do with anything. I mean, I’m 26 years old, I’m a grown-up man, it’s the most important thing, right?

I don’t want JB to be in your bedroom. Even if you’re proud of me, know that I’m extremely jealous. Even of a dog sleeping on your carpet.  
Even of a bald guy who’s your friend since 15 years. Especially of a bald guy who’s your friend since 15 years.

No way I’m forgetting anything that’s happening tonight. You don’t have to pretend to be a gentleman. Not to me.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
02:59 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Eggsy,

Don’t promise this kind of things. You don’t know what you’d get into.  
Or maybe you do. You’re a perceptive and audacious young man. I like that.

Since when are you thinking about our relationship? We’ll talk about it when you’ll be back. We have to clear this up and you’ll have to convince me the 24 years between us mean nothing.

And know that I don’t like to share either.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
03:03 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Trust me, I know what I want.

I’m thinking about it since you started to put your hand on my shoulder every time you want to congratulate me. Since my examination reports make you smile with this fucking smile you do that create a dimple on your right cheek. Since you started to look at me when I pretend to sleep on the couch (yeah, I do that on purpose, #sorrynotsorry).  
I’m thinking about it since a long time and often.

Oh, I’ll make you forget this insignificant detail, trust me. In every way possible.

And it’s not my arse Merlin’s looking at in the hallways.   
(Yes, I’ve noticed.)  
(Yes, I hate it.)

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th   
03:08 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Eggsy,

I didn’t know all those simple gestures had an effect on you.

If you want to know, the way you nibble your lips every time you do something stupid or your impetuous smile get on my nerves too. 

One day, I’ll tell you everything about Merlin. You don’t have to worry about that.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

PS: In the end, you do look like Robin. 

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
03:11 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

At first, I thought you were just a tactile kind of guy but you’re just doing it on purpose to make me crazy, right? I won’t judge you. I know it turns you on when I’m playing with my lips.

Will you finish the Brandy bottle already? I’m drunk enough to tell you how much I want you and you’re still acting like a freaking tight-ass. I don’t know what you’re trying to prove, but don’t bother. I’m not innocent, I’m not made of glass, and I’m not a teenager anymore.

Let’s talk about Merlin later. I don’t want to talk about anyone else than you right now.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

P.S: You’re incredibly slow on the uptake.

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
03:15 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Eggsy,

I don’t care about the bottle anymore. Our conversation is much more important.

At first, I didn’t plan anything. Then I realised I liked looking at you and touching you more than morality would allow. 

It’s a dangerous game we’re playing at. A game where, are the end, you could finish between my sheets and me between your legs.

I don’t think you’re innocent. I’m not ‘tigh-ass’ either. I have nothing to prove. I’m just more reasonable than you are and I have more experience. And I really don’t want to lose you.

If anything happens, Merlin could be our best ally.

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

PS: I knew all kind of costumes could suit your fine little arse. Will you put on some costumes for me?

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
03:19 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Fuck, Harry, that’s all I’m asking for. I don’t know why you think it could end up badly. Everything will go fine, I promise, you won’t regret it. Let me prove it to you, please, please, please. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

PS: Omg, yes Harry. Even if I’d prefer to show you when I’m not wearing anything.

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
03:21 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Are you really begging, Eggsy? 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service.

 

\------------------------

January 10th  
03:24 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

...... I think I am.  
Is that a bad thing?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

\------------------------

January 10th  
03:27 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

It’s absolutely not, my dear. 

I’ll pick you up at the airport. Now, go to sleep, it’s late. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service.

 

\------------------------

 

January 10th  
03:31 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

Oh, okay. But I guess you’re right, it’s late.   
I really hope I’m not dreaming right now. Maybe I should have drink less.

See you Thursday.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

\---------------------------

January 10th  
08:01 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: mission ok

 

I read our emails. It wasn’t a dream. 

Bloody hell, Harry.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	6. Object : B-12 form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> FFirst of all we'd like to thank you all SO MUCH for your comments, kudos, bookmarks... All this support is extremely motivating!  
> Also we're looking for a second beta to correct this story. If you like You've Got Mail and if you'd like to help us, please write a comment or contact SomeCoolName on tumblr! (The link to her Tumblr is on her AO3 profile).
> 
> Enjoy your reading :)

February 22th  
10:23 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: B-12 form

 

Good morning Harry,

The meeting just ended. Arthur said James would leave to Napoli on Monday and I’ll go on Wednesday. Concerning report Viva-C10, Merlin helped me to finish it. I left a copy on your desk.

Concerning B-12 form, I need a signed copy of your report before you go to Oslo. Will we see each other tonight? Otherwise I’ll scan it and you’ll send it back to me with your signature on it.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S: (Should we talk about it?)

 

\--------------

February 22th  
10:34 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form  
Attached document : form-copy

 

Good morning Eggsy,

Very good. I’ve attached a copy of my report. Please scan your B-12 form. I’m at the airport right now and leaving soon, we won’t see each other tonight.

I’ll be back in a week. I’m expecting you to send me news from you when you’ll be in Napoli. Daily.

Bests,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS : We can talk about it.

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
10:39 AM ; de gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form  
Attached document : b12-form

 

Yep, received it. I joined the form. Is the quality good enough?

I’ll let you know. I’m only staying there for three days anyway.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S: Well, it’s just that we didn’t see each other this morning and I was wondering if it’d be the kind of thing we’d just forget as if nothing happened. I’d rather not. Anyway. You choose.

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
10:42 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form  
Attached document : signed b12-form

 

Eggsy,

It’s perfect, thank you. Drop it to Merlin before you go home.

I know you’re only going there three days but I like to know where you are.

Regards,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

PS: I’d rather not either. On the other hand, you should tell me what you really want.

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
10:49 AM ; de gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Just printed it, I’ll drop it.

Don’t worry about me. I’ll be good and I’ll take care of the house when I’ll get back.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

P.S: What do I want… to do it again? I dunno, it seems like the best thing to do. Frankly Harry, it was so freaking hot last night. I can’t think about anything else. It was so damn hard (pun intended)(sorrynotsorry) to focus during the meeting. I took two showers and I still feel like I have your smell on me and trust me, it’s way too exciting.

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
10:53 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Eggsy,

I understand. I couldn’t care less about the mission either… even if I was looking forward to it still one week ago.

You want to do it again. Me too. Except that you’re young and impetuous, Eggsy. What are you looking for?

It’s maybe too soon for you but we should sort this out, especially because, in case it doesn’t work out, we’ll have to keep on working together.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
10:59 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Ah so we forget about the post-scriptum? Ok, serious business.

I was wondering how long it’d take you to talk about my age again. Yesterday it didn’t seem to bother you. So, out of respect for my knees covered with bruises, can you please stop using that lame excuse?

I’m not “looking for” anything, we can just take life as it comes and keep sleeping together. We’re both adults, so everything’s fine, right?

And it was so so good I don’t see how it could not work out.

Except if you already had better fucks than me, in that case, I’d accept and humbly accept defeat.

(For what matters, yesterday was the best night I ever had.)

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
11:04 AM; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Eggsy,

It’s not a “lame excuse”, it’s a fact. Those 24 years between us do mean something.

Your knees are covered with bruises and I had to see a physiotherapist for my back, before I leave.

You want to keep this between us but will you follow my desires? You should know that last night was only a glimpse of what I dream to do to you

You’re good but you could be better.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
11:10 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Sorry about your back. But if I had known you had this body under your tailored suit, maybe I’d have been able to contain my… craziness ;) ?

Given what we did - fucking twice - I can assure you those 24 years mean nothing.

Are you trying to scare me or to turn me on? Because the second solution does work more.

I’m already dreaming about what I’ll do to you when you’ll be back. Spoilers alert: it won’t be gentleman-worthy.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

February 22th  
11:13 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Eggsy,

I’m sorry I’m not showing off my muscle structure when I’m going out of the shower as you do. If you could keep on that odd tradition by the way, I’d be grateful.

I don’t know why you think that gentlemen restrain themselves in bed. If you only knew what all the kind of things I want to do to, on, under and in you, I’m quite sure you’d blush like a young Victorian lady.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------

 

February 22th  
11:18 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Oh you know, now that I got what I wanted (to spend a night with you)(I still can’t believe it)(I should have filmed it, to be sure it was real), I don’t see why I should keep turning you on…

I’m kidding, of course. But now I don’t even see why I’d bother wearing a towel around my waist after my shower.

I hope that you’ll make me blush. Among other things.

By the bye, my voice is still hoarse. Rox said it’s sexy. I should call you to have your opinion on that very important matter.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

February 22th  
11:39 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Eggsy,

I agree with Roxanne: your voice is oh so very sensual. Even if our conversation was formal, the words you were whispering were very provocative.

I want you again, young man. I want to feel your muscles under my fingers. Your lips on mine. Your hands on my chest. And your tightness around my cock. You begged so nicely yesterday, wanton and demanding as I wanted. The things I’d do to you if you were naked for me, right now, revealing your perfect beauty.

God, Eggsy, I want to be with you so bad. You’re a bad little creature. Because of you, my one week mission will feel like a one month thing. You’ll have to make up for it, I hope you know that.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

February 22th  
11:43 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Harry,

There was too many people around me, it was so hard to contain myself from saying all the stuff I wanted to tell you. Just reading you makes me so hard. You know my wrists still hurt too? I don’t know if I’m supposed to freak out about the state you’re leaving me in after we’ve fucked.

Now that we’re talking/writing about it, I wanted to tell you that even if I didn’t formulate any coherent word yesterday, it’s not that I didn’t want to. It’s just that I didn’t want you to think that I’m too… what’s the word? “Locacious”? Apparently I have a tendency to talk a bit too much when I’m with someone and I’ve been told it’s not that… hot, I guess. But when I read what you’re writing I feel like I shouldn’t contain myself next time.

Ah, shit. Just saying “next time” turns me on.

Harry Hart, you’re evil. Cordially.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

February 22th  
11:45 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Eggsy,

Don’t you have a spellchecker on your mobile? It’s “loquacious”. I’ll show you the utility of using a dictionary (notably to reach the dining room table).  
It’s exactly why I called you. Knowing you among all your colleagues, without a way out and telling you how your voice makes me hard, it was thrilling.

As we’re talking about our behaviour in bed, I can be authoritarian and directive. I could ask you to do certain things and order others, for example. In the end, I could deeply reward you. If it’s not something you’re up to, it’s better for me to know it now.

Someone told you, you shouldn’t speak during sex? My my, Eggsy, what a poor little thing you are, spending time and giving your body to someone who doesn’t deserve you. I won’t mind you talking at all. Quite the opposite, actually, I like my lovers to be expressive.

I might gag you sometimes, however, if you’re up to that. But mainly, I’ll let you whisper, speak or scream as much as you want, as long as you’re saying my name and how good you feel. You know that’s the only thing I want, right? To make you feel good. And sore, but that’s another subject.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

February 22th  
11:49 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Harry,

I’m alone they’re all at practice. I’m hiding in your office so no one can hear me, so please, please, please can I touch myself?

I want you to do that to me, gag me, make me scream, anything you want. Bloody hell I don’t even know how to tell you how you make me feel. I’d be good for you, Harry. I want you to keep wanting me. I want you to be proud of me.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

February 22th  
11:53 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : B-12 form

 

Eggsy,

Are you suggesting you’re voluntarily missing practice? It’s not worthy of a Kingsman. And I won’t be proud of you if you make yourself come before I say you could, in my own office. I forbid you to stay there, so go back to work, now. You’ll attend your day of training and be attentive and good. And if, tonight, Merlin speaks of you as a recruit unexpectedly diligent, you’ll get what you need.

And even 1200km away from you, I’ll make you come.

We’re about to take off, we’ll talk later.

Be good.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\----------


	7. Object : s ogood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : past domestic violence

March 1st  
01:59 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Hi Harr,y

Just to tellyou i'll be back later than I thought, party's cool. Alcohol's good.

So don't wait for me and goto sleep

Kisses, etcx...

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:07 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Good evening Eggsy,

I can see that everything is going well for you. Tell me, how many drinks did you have?

I'm glad you're having fun.

Be careful and please don't stain your new shirt. I don't want to have to go to the laundry tomorrow.

Kisses from the only man who knows how to kiss you,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:22 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

J

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:24 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Sorry, I sent the email too fast

I dindt' count the drinks. A bit of vokda on top of the beer and everythign's just fine.

Don't worry, the shirt's okay. The pair of jeans is not, however.

And I migh be a bit wasted but I'm still getting when you're worrying you know. don't worry i won't do anything stupid. there are nothing but kids at thisp arty. My mouth will only touch drinks tonight.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:29 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

until I'm back, of course.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:39 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Kids? That doesn't reassure me even if I know you prefer men with experience.

I hope only your drinks and me will enjoy the softness of your lips. That's why I prefer to wait for you in my bed.

Too bad for your jeans but you're too sexy in that shirt to throw it out.

Is Roxy with you? You need someone you can trust if you need to hurl. It's never good to mix up alcohol, Eggsy, I thought you knew better.

Yours truly,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:47 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

So, first of all, hteree's no one in this flat or on this earth or in this galaxy who can compare with your perfectly firm ass, Harry Hartt, so don't worry

Secondly, don't wait for me I said, I don't knwo when i'll get home

Thirdly that's true, i'm hot with this shrit on. I'm in front of a mirror right now to have the confirmation and I do have the confirmation of my own person. WHich makes me think we should fuck in front of a mirror.

Fifthly,Roxy's not here I told you it was JAMAL's birthday. And I never puke, never. Sometimes I feel like you don't listen to me (well I know you don't because you look at me more than you lsiten so I forget you in my great meekness)

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
02:56 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

My dear Eggsy, you must be really wasted to use words like "meekness" and giving me a detailed plan as an answer.

I'm glad you like my bottom that much. Yours is also very exquisite and I'm missing it right now. Especially when you talk about fucking in front of a mirror...

I said I'm waiting for you to come back, young man, end of discussion. I can't sleep knowing you’re at a party anyway.

Forgive me, I thought I heard you say Roxy was coming with you. Is there a lot of people? Are there friends of yours,  from when you were little?

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:08 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Fuck you _amore mio_. (yeah i know what you're going to say, that I'm myst be very drunk indeed to speakk italian))

We're about 20 I think. Yeah there're lot of guys tht I didn't see since high school. You know, because they were in jail and i was not.

BTW it's been ages since I didnt come to Oven Lane, I forgot how much it's lame here.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:14 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Thank you for saving me from this awful life

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:14 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

‘Amore Mio’... you should whisper those words in my ear when you'll come back, you'll see how hard that makes me.

You're welcome, Eggsy, but I didn't do a thing. You did everything you had to do and I'm proud of what you became. You deserved so much better than what you had back then. Did your friends asked you questions about your moving?

Try to enjoy your evening, however. Friends are important. Even if they're culprits.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:20 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Yeah they asked like one billion questions. How I managed to go from Oven Lane to South Kensington in a snap. I told themm I foudn a lonely and old sugar daddy who's taking care of me

was I not supposed to say thtat?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:24 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I'm KIDDING

I told them you were my uncle, back from abroad, offering me a roof in the city and that i work here and theer.

ALSO i wanted to tell you (well id idn't want to tell you but I drank way too much and i'm thinkg what the hell); i might have go through your stuff last time when you were in Montenegro or in Luxembourg, well in one of those rich country, and even if I didn't know what to think about it at first, I wanted to tell you that we can try your cufflinks, spreadbars and all that.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:29 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

My God Eggsy, you know I forbid you to go into my room without my permission. It's irritating me when you don't listen and you know what happens when I'm pissed... but, thinking about it, it might be what you were looking for. Clever boy.

To be honest, I never thought I'd use that kind of gadgets with you, but if you're up to that, who am I to say no to you? When will you be back? It's getting late and I'm horny.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

Marc 1st  
03:35 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Oh come on, that's no big deal, i know you used to go through my stuff too at first, when you thought i was smoking weed. (The answer is still NO btw) 

Yeah well, to be honest too it's not my kind of things but... why not. Are we going to play this kind of game where I'd need a safeword? Like I say 'waffle iron' and you stop whatever twisted thing you're doing to me?

We're trying to go to a club first, and after I'll come home.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:51 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

It happened once. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again, I trust you now.

You know Eggsy, we can do whatever you want. I will never force you to do anything. I don't want you to have a bad time, quite the contrary. If you want us to try this 'kind of things', we could, and a simple 'stop' will be enough.

If you want to go to a club (even if I think it's too late), try not to get hit on too much. I really don't want to have to kill anyone tonight...

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
03:55 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Ahaha, yeah right. I'm in a good position to know that a simple 'stop' don't actually stop soemone who's hurting you

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:01 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I will never hurt you on purpose, Eggsy. If you want to stop something you don't like, you just have to say so, I promise.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:05 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I know, I wasn't talking about you.

Forget about it, I drank way too much.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:11 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Eggsy,

 

If you need talk about it, whenever, I'm here.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:16 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I said forget it

Theres nothing to say

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:25 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

its too late and we're too drunk, they won't let us in the club. i'm coming back home

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:27 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Sure, Eggsy. I told you, you decide. I just wanted you to know that I'm not only here for practice or for sex.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:21 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Lol, so what, are we a couple now ;) ...?

If you say you're here for other stuff than sex, and even if we never did that before, can I sleep with you in your bed tonight? Just sleep i mean

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:32 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I won't deny it never occurred to me. We'll see what the future will bring.

Sure, if you want to, you can sleep in my bed with me tonight. And with all the time you're spending in it, my bedroom is a bit yours too now.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:44 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I'll be there in20min.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
04:57 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I was talkingaoboutDean. He used to hit me when he was drunk

I don't want to talk about it

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:01 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I know. It's in your case file.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:06 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I didnt' know it wa s mentionned in my file. If yo ucare about me, make it disappear.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:09 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

I'm sorry, Eggsy, I can't do that. I risk it big if someone knows about this.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:11 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Please Harry, I don't want it to be written down. I don't want anyone to know. You're the only one I can trust.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:22 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Fine. I'll take care of it. I know Merlin's passwords.

The things you make me do, Eggsy...

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:24 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

Thank you

I'm in your street.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---

 

March 1st  
05:24 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : s ogood

 

And I confirm, Harry. We're a couple

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 


	8. Object : Bristol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Today's chapter contains (kind of NSFW) pictures of which we do not own the rights. If it's yours, contact us and we'll remove them.  
> Warning for this chapter: dirty talk.  
> Enjoy your reading :)

March 11th  
02:16 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Hello Eggsy,

 

How are you? I hope your holidays are going well and that you’re having a good time with your family. The next few months will be difficult, you should recharge your batteries while you can.

Say hello to Daisy and pet JB for me.

See you in a week.

 

Yours,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 11th  
02:37 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Bristol

 

Hi Harry,

 

I hope you’re well. I'm ok, enjoying the garden and so is JB. My grandparents are crazy about Daisy so they take care of her. Mom and I couldn’t be happier ;)

I know, I didn’t tell my mum that I was leaving on a mission, yet. She’s so happy to have us all together, I don’t want to make her sad

Still a week before I can see you ... I’m going crazyyyy.

And once again, I should say outloud what you’re thinking: I MISS YOU. I think about you all the time, even when I see old couples walking hand in hand along the sea, it sucks ...

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 11th  
03:04 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object: Bristol

 

Eggsy,

 

Don’t tell your mother, even when you’ll get back. It’s useless to worry her. I'll be there to prevent what happened to your father to happen again.

The house is empty without you and JB. I'm off to Edinburgh tomorrow. I’ll go to the family mansion for the rest of the week. It will take my mind off your absence.

What do you do during the day?

Because you need it: I also think of you. Especially in the evening.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 11th  
03:41 PM ;  gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object: Bristol

 

Harry,

 

You're right, I won’t tell her. And if something happens, I know you'll take care of her and Daisy.

I didn’t even know you had a mansion in Edinburgh. You still have family there? Good luck for the Scottish weather. Don’t catch a cold, I want you to be in great shape when I’ll get back (especially considering what I’m planning to do to you).

I do a lot of cycling and I went to see a rugby game with my grandpa. We walk around the beach with daisy and JB.

And in the evening, I also think of you. A lot

What are you going to do in Scotland?

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 11th  
03:56 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Eggsy,

 

Nothing will happen, I promise.

My brother lives in New York with his wife, I only see him when I have a mission in the US.

You’re tempting me, little minx. My sheets are cold when I wake up, I lost the habit.

I think I’ll just walk around, read and listen to music as loud as I want to. And I’ll certainly buy more scotch. Oddly, my stock decreased a lot lately.

 

Yours,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 11th  
04:09 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Harry,

 

Don’t promise this kind of things, it has nothing to do with you. My training is almost over you know. You’ll soon not be my mentor anymore.

Oh yeah, enjoy your chatelain music as loud as you want, as long as I’m not there! Concerning the scotch, you’re the one who have the bad habit to pour me a new drink every time I finish mine. I hereby decline any liability for consequences :)

And I’ll know how to heat up your sheets when I’ll be back, trust me.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 12th  
06:27 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Hello Eggsy,

 

I just arrived in Edinburgh. The only person I’d have like to take with me is in Bristol with his family and some rugbymen. I shall remind you that I don’t share but I trust you.

I know I won’t be your mentor anymore - even if you listen to every advice I give you and if you’re looking for my approbation for everything.

And please don’t tell me this kind of things while I’m alone in a big and cold house.

Purcell is waiting for me.

 

Sincerely,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 12th  
11:56 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol  
Attached : [picture-1.jpeg](http://malemayhem.tumblr.com/post/85547004621)

 

Hi Harry,

 

Between a rugbyman who’s missing two teeth and your old british body, no doubt I’ll choose you. BTW, send me a picture of you please? I didn’t see you in a while and I don’t remember what you look like (brown hair, blond hair… ? Waxed?)

I’m not ‘looking for you approbation for anything’... I prefer when you’re proud of me, that’s all.

I’m in my bed and I think about you. Not afraid to say it. Neither to show it (cf. picture attached)(you’re welcome)(yes I stole a pair of your boxers)(yes they’re too big for me).

 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
00:07 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol  
Attached : [PIC01277.jpeg](https://fr.pinterest.com/pin/314266880227800659/)

 

Eggsy,

 

Do you see what you’re making me do? At my age? But I couldn’t let you forget me. You can keep my boxers, they suit you better than me. But I prefer when you don’t wear a thing.

You’re incredibly handsome, Eggsy. I was savouring a glass of Talisker, waiting to have news from you. I didn’t leave my phone in the hope of seeing the new email alert. I suppose you spent the day with your family. For me, even here, everything makes me want to be with you.

Don’t lie to yourself. Even when you want to come, you ask for permission.

Alcohol makes me chatty.

 

Good night Eggsy.

 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
00:16 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Fuck Harry, I want to call you so bad but I can’t make any noise.

I thought about you all day long. I thought about your fingers, your mouth, your voice. Holy fuck, your voice, Harry. I miss you so bad. I miss everything about you, even your bloody habit to be late every time. I want to wait for you, even for hours, yell at you for making me wait and when you finally get there, kneel in front of you, even if we’re in the lobby and that you hate it.

Yes I do, because I know it turns you on when I beg and of course it turns me on too. I’m yours, Harry.

I can’t sleep right now, not in my state.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
00:19 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Good boy.

 

Yes, it turns me on when you beg, Eggsy. Yes, I like to see your mouth swallowing me as soon as I get back home from a tiring job. Yes, I love to force you to go further, harder.

Is this what you wanted me to write, Eggsy? Tell me what you feel and what you do. Because I’m hard just thinking about you panting and trying to cover your dirty moans, caressing yourself while you read those sentences. I also guess your hand isn’t only touching your cock. Mine is not.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
00:27 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

I’m under my blanket and I rolled up my tee-shirt to put it in my mouth to not make any noise, like you taught me to. Because I’m not alone in a big mansion like you, we’re 5 in a tiny flat. I’ll probably die of heat or asphyxiate. Fuck, is that what you want? Because I swear it’ll happen.

Will you let me fuck you, just once, please, please Harry? I think about it a lot you know. I’ll be good to you, I promise.

I’m touching myself, trying not to come too fast but with what you’re writing it’s impossible and shit THIS is what’s going to kill me. Or at least you’ll drive me mad… even if I’m crazy already for loving a bastard like you.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
00:35 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Of course I’ll let you, Eggsy, but only when I’ll be sure you could be a real gentleman. That you can share your own pleasure, your desire, without selfishness and with as much fervour as when you’re receiving me. But you’re on the right track, believe me.

I’m a ‘bastard’, Eggsy? Be careful about the words you use.

If you come, I forbid you to make the slightest noise. No one has to know what we’re doing.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
00:51 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Blooooody fucking hell, it was so hot, I came…

But bathroom is too far away and I’m too lazy to get out of bed, even if I’m covered with sweat and come (I used your boxers to wipe it off, sorrynotsorry.)

My jaw hurts so bad, I bit the tee-shirt a bit too much I think.

And of course you’re a bastard but that’s how I love you, so it’s no biggie.

You know, if we were together I think I could come a second time.

Would you like to come to Bristol? I looked up on the Internet and it’s just 6 hours away from Edinburgh. Plus, it’s quite sunny right now, you should seriously think about it… and of course, we could do all the things we talked about by email, in the REAL LIFE (if, by any chance, my mouth, cock and perfectly firm ass are more attractive than the Scottish weather).

(Come on, say you’re convinced.)

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
01:09 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Eggsy,

 

Don’t forget those holidays are supposed to be spent with your family. We could talk about it later. I know how tired you are once you came, so go to sleep, young man. We’ll have plenty of time to ourselves when we’ll get back to London.

Only four nights away from each other. If you’re good and patient, we won’t leave the house on Sunday. Not even the bedroom.

 

Sweet dreams, darling.

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

PS : I enjoyed it too.

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
01:12 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

You’re a part of the family too, if you think about it, so… And I’d prefer to tell mum we’re together and present you to her right away. I’m sure she’ll love to get to know you. And my grandpa is so funny, you’ll love him. You’re practically the same age :p….

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
01:31 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

I was kidding for the age thing.

More seriously, I’d love to make things official. I know you’re not very up to it and I get it when we’re at work, but I don’t want to hide this from my mom anymore. She doesn’t care if I’m dating a man, you know. And she knows you a bit, if we think about it.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
01:47 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Do you want me to book a train ticket for you?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

March 13th  
02:09 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Bristol

 

Never mind, you must be sleeping.  
Sleep well, Harry.

I hope I could present you to my family soon.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	9. Object : Edinburgh

March 13th   
10:18 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org   
Object : Edinburgh

 

Hey sexy,

  
I hope you slept well. On my side, after last night orgasm I slept veeeeery well. You were right, even miles away you can make me come ;)

Well I guess that it's raining in Edinburgh and that its so freaking cold so, I propose you to join me in Bristol! I tried to talk to you about it yesterday but I guess you fell asleep before. There are trains this afternoon... So if you come, you won't be alone anymore in that big mansion of yours that I'm is creepy as fuck. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\----------------------------------- 

March 13th  
11:02 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Hello young man, 

  
I slept well, thank you. I even overslept what didn't happen since you're living in South Kensington with me - given your morning sexual appetite. 

Eggsy, I can't come to Bristol, I'm sorry. I planned to take care of my family home that I'm neglecting too often and I want to see a few friends that I'm neglecting just as much. 

My home is creepy at all, quite the contrary. But it's true there are three ghosts haunting it. We're in Scotland after all. 

  
Yours,

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\----------------------------------------------

March 13th  
11:19 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

I didn't know you still had bros in Edinburgh. Friends from school or the Army?

I hope I'll be able to pretend I'm in Ghostbuster in your mansion. I know the lyrics by heart. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---------------------------------------

March 13th  
11:23 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Eggsy,

  
They are old friends from high school. We try to see each other at least once a year. They are real Scottish men, they won't ever leave Scotland, not like Me or Merlin. 

I'd love to see you haunt invisible ghost. I'm sure my great-great-uncle would find it very amusing too and would play the bagpipe on the full moon nights for you. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\----------------------------------- 

March 13th  
11:30 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

"OLD friends from high school", I didn't say it. How did you meet Merlin then? You seem to know each other for a long time. 

Is your great-great-uncle haunting the mansion in a kilt? I hope so. 

  
I miss you, Harry. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---------------------------------------

March 13th  
11:37 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Thank you for reminding me my age, young man. How do you call people you've known since school then?

Even if we're both from Scotland, I only met Merlin when I joined Kingsman. A bit like Roxanne and you. We were teammates before he got injured. That's why he can't work on the field anymore

Old Scottish men wear a kilt. If you're good, I'll show you mine. It'll be sexier than the poncho you're desperately trying to make me wear. 

  
I miss you too, Eggsy. I got used to your morning exploits in the end. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------------

March 13th  
12:14 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

I call them Jamal and Ryan and that's it :)

Oh okay I thought you knew each other since kindergarten because you seem to know each other for such a long time. 

I didn't know he used to be on the field. What happened? Is the fact he's bold has something to do with it?

Holy fuck you had to mention that poncho! I mourned over the fact you'd wear it one day but you're not helping!! Just once pleaaaaaase wear it just once and I'll stop talking about it I swear. I'm sure you'd be so much sexier wearing poncho rather than a kilt. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---------------------------------------------

March 13th  
12:48 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

I searched "kilt on YouPorn. I take back what I said. 

Please bring it back with you in London. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---------------------------------------------

March 13th  
12:58 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

My friends are to numerous for me to name all of them in this email. Even the dining room in the mansion is too small to welcome them and their family. 

We lived, with Merlin, certain things that got us closer. He saved my life and almost died doing so. That's why he doesn't go on the field anymore. It's harder with a single lung. 

It's out of the question, Eggsy. I'll never wear that poncho. NEVER. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

PS: the kilt is in my suitcase. I'll show you got to wear it like a real man. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

March 13th  
01:05 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

I had no idea you had so many friends and I had NO IDEA about Merlin's lung. What happened???

Don't worry I totally forget about the poncho. I have a new obsession for the kilt level +8000. Do you really wear it with nothing underneath... ?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------------------------------------

March 13th  
01:20 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

(And what kind of things did you live with Merlin?)

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------------

March 13th  
02:02 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

A bomb exploded near Merlin. Decolement de la plevre. They had to take out pieces out of his right lung and to take out his left because it was too damaged. That's why he coughs every time we see each other, to make me feel guilty. 

It depends why you're wearing the kilt for. If it's during Winter, for the Christmas holidays, you have to wear something under it. If it's to satisfy your lover's curiosity, it's not necessary. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

PS: about Merlin and I, I don't think you want to know. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

March 13th  
06:33 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Sorry for my late replay, my grandpa took me and Daisy to visit the Brunel's SS. 

Wow that's crazy... I guess Merlin's lucky to be alive, huh?

Kilt is definitely adopted. Seriously, how could I thought that one day a piece of red fabric would make me hard?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

P.S: Merlin and you had a torrid affair one night when you came out alive of a dangerous job and all you could do to celebrate life was to jump on each other :p ?

 

\------------------------------------------------

March 13th  
07:45 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Good evening Eggsy,

  
I guess you're very (too) close to the truth. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\-----------------------------------------------

March 13th  
07:47 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Did you fuck with Merlin ?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------------------------------

March 13th  
07:51 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Or did you guys have an affair I mean?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------------------------------

March 13th  
07:53 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

?

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

March 13th  
07:59 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Harry??

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

March 13th  
08:05 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Sorry about the four emails a bit jealouscreepysorrysorrysorry. 

I know you had other men before me (given how you master the subtle yet powerful art of physical love). It's just that I was expecting this.  

Even if I don't precisely know what 'this' is. 

...

Anyway. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\---------------------------------------------

March 13th  
08:12 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Please forgive me, Eggsy, I was cooking. 

Yes Merlin and I had an affair. It was just sex, nothing else. It was a way as any other to relax. The Cold War had just finished and you cannot imagine the complexity of the missions we had to face. It was a diversion for our tired souls. 

I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to imagine something was still on between us and to prevent you from less listening to Merlin. It's been years and we both moved on. I don't want this story to step on ours. 

Things are different for you and me, Eggsy. Believe me. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\--------------------------------------------

March 13th  
08:14 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Yeah okay. It's good if it's over. I mean, that everyone knows it's over and everything.. Or something. We can also talk about something else. 

I can't wait to meet your friends by the way. It'll be so much easier when your relationship will be official. At least to your friends and my family. As you're the best thing that happened in my life, I want everyone to know it. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\----------------------------------------------

March 13th  
08:25 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Eggsy,   
  


My friends aren't the kind of people who are at ease when it comes to homosexuality. Let's take our time, shall we? We can focus on what we both have, of our intimacy before sharing it with other people. Plus, don't you think it's kind of exciting? The taste of the forbidden and secret is turning me on. 

We'll talk about Merlin when you want. I don't want it to be an issue between us. But this has to stay between us, all right? You're the only one who knows and it has to stay that way. It's very important Eggsy. And don't let it affect your relationship with him. 

 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\----------------------------------------------

March 13th  
08:31 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Edinburgh

 

Yeah don't worry Harry, I won't say a thing. 

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	10. Object : Your behavior

March 25th  
09:11 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

Eggsy,

Please stop interfering every time I say something.

Your behavior this week was far from perfect. If you don't want me to punish you, stop acting like a child.

Am I clear?

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:13 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

You're talking about a mission I did while you were waiting here with your bloody ass sitting on a comfy chair.

Stop treating me like I'm a kid, I have nothing to learn from you.

Between you and me, we both know who risks his life on the field and who cowardly stays behind a screen.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:17 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

How do you dare talk to me this way? I'm your superior and you owe me some respect as any other recruit. You're not a field agent yet, you're not mature enough from what I can tell.

I'm waiting for you to apologise otherwise you know what will happen even if, out of respect for my friendship with Harry, I would prefer not to put my warnings in execution and to be obliged to write a report to Arthur.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:19 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

That's what you're teaching me since the beginning, right? Someone attacks me, I defend myself. QED.

Be a nice old man and stop with the "you're immature" thing. I'm old enough for you to stop bothering me.

Yeah well for 'out of respect for your love for Harry' be kind and bugger off.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:19 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

Friendship**** I meant friendship*****.

The auto correct changed it before I sent the email.

The auto correct did it. Seriously.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:21 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

Oh my God, Eggsy, what the bloody hell is happening ?!

If it is what I think it is, you have to tell me. Don't even try to deny it, I can see from here your red cheeks and the frightened look on your face.

You both know it's forbidden for a recruit and his mentor to have this kind of relationship. If Arthur knows about this, you'll both have a lot of trouble. Tell me and I'll do my best to help you.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:23 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

NOTHING is happening between Harry and me. Are you fucking high?!

Perceval is looking at me. I'll stop writing to you now.

Bugger. Off.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  
  


March 25th  
09:25 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

  
  


Eggsy,

I'm starting to know you and I know Harry quite well too. I had some doubts but your Freudian slip gave you away.

You have two choices: you can tell me everything and I'll cover you or you can keep on acting like two horny teenagers until you'll get caught. If that happens, it won't be good, for neither of you.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:26 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Are you paranoid or a pervert? Probably both to have this kind of weird fantasy.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:27 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

But let's IMAGINE there's something happening between a mentor and his recruit: what would happen if they get caught?

I'm just WONDERING.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:30 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Well they would both get fired and the mentor would be irremediably dismissed with an interdiction to work for the Crown or in the Army anymore. You know Harry could not survive this.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:32 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

I don't believe you. We have a prince who dresses up like a nazi and nobody cares so don't try to make me think we'd get fired. No one cares if a Kingsman is fucking another Kingsman.

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:35 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

I thought you cared about your future and that Harry meant something for you.

Don't come to me and cry the day he will lose everything he spent years to build, just because you weren't smart enough to accept my help.

 

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:41 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Okay.

Something's going on between me and Harry.

But we're so super discreet. Proof is you didn't see a thing! Don't worry, we're extra careful, he doesn't want anyone to know, not even my mom...

Please please please don't tell him I told you, he'll be so angry at me if he hears about this.

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:44 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Very well.

I know how Harry works, he can perfectly handle a situation like this. You, on the other hand, are the one that I don't trust. You're far too young and the simple fact you're thinking about telling your mom about it proves that you have no idea what you're getting into.

If you have any doubts, don't hesitate in contacting me. I don't want Harry to have any troubles because of you.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:45 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

I know you know how Harry handles this kind of things as you were  _ me _ twenty years ago.

But thanks anyway.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:46 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Ah, I now have an explanation about your behavior form the last few days. You're jealous.

Eggsy, there's nothing between Harry and I, except friendship. I lost a lot in that relationship, if you could even call it that, and I never make the same mistake twice. Harry and I are good friends. That's all.

Do not feel frightened by me.

But I'll kill him for telling you about this.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:50 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

  
  


Yeah ok this is getting weird. Don't tell him I told you and I won't tell him you told me. Ok? I only know about your lung that set sail and your screwing during the Cold War (which wasn't cold for everyone from what I can tell.)

Fuck, I knew Harry Hart would be the death of me but I guess you and I are on the same boat.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:52 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

  
  


He told you about my lung too? Jesus, that man doesn't know how to keep a secret.

I do not have to justify myself about my past with Harry. I just wanted to reassure you on the fact that I'm not planning to conquer him back. Not today. Not ever.

On the other hand,  _ you _ should be careful. As you said, Harry's charisma is such that he can make anyone does anything he wants. Don't ever forget who you are for his pretty eyes. You could lose more than a lung and even if we can repair a lot of broken organs here, hearts are not something we know how to fix.

  
  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:54 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

  
  


Well, Merlin, are you playing the nice hunter while I should be the little red riding hood that you're protecting from the big bad wolf? It looks like you're trying to scare me. You don't know me so well in the end.

I perfectly know what I'm getting into.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:55 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

I shall trust you on that point.

Yet, you're everything but discreet, young man. You look like a puppy who welcomes his master every time you see him.

  
  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
09:58 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

As long as he's my master, I'm okay with it.

Harry is the best thing that happened in my life. I'll follow his rules and desires. I won't let him go, unlike you.

Either you understand it or not, that's the same.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:01 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Well, if that is what you want...

I'll turn off the camera in his office at the end of our meeting. Given the way he looks at you right now, you'll get what you're silently asking for.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:06 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

I always get what I want, Merlin.

If Harry wasn't so jealous and if our relationship was different, I'd prove it to you.

Don't forget to turn off the recording on your personal computer too.

(Yeah, Harry doesn't know how to keep a secret AT ALL :))

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:08 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Who would have thought you're a bit slutty.

Don't worry, I don't want you to prove anything to me. We both know how jealous Harry can be and I don't want to lose the only lung I'm left with.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:19 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

Bloody hell Eggsy take off your hand! Everyone will see you touching him!

I got it: HE'S YOURS. Stop acting like a brat now!

 

Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:23 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

  
  


Oh you should have seen your face! That was worth it :')

Okay I'll stay in Harry's office now. If you give me an A on my exam tomorrow I'll tell you every single detail...

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:27 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

  
  


It's called bribery of a public official. You could get in prison just for proposing such a thing.

Be discreet.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service

 

PS: stroke him between his shoulder-blade just before he comes. You'll be surprised.

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
10:28 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior.

 

I'm so scared.

(Spoiler alert: nope.)

Between his shoulder blade. Okay. Weird.

We'll talk later.

 

Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
11:44 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

Ho.

Ly.

Mo.

Ther.

Of.

Fu.

Ck.

Do you have other advices like this????

I have the hugest hickey in all of history on my neck but God it was WORTH IT

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


March 25th  
11:52 AM ; merlin@kingsman-org  
Object : Your behavior

 

You're welcome.

Be perfect at training tomorrow and I'll give you another tip.

I hope that hickey can be hidden under a scarf.

  
  


Merlin  
Kingsman Service


	11. Object : Happy Birthday !!

April 2nd  
08:01 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Hey 'ma,

I wish you the most amazing birthday EVER!!!

I'm sorry I can't be with you and Daisy today. I arrived in Bombay two days ago and I'm coming back in three days. I'll take you to the nicest restaurant in London to celebrate your birthday. I swear.

Mia told me you were doing a sister night thing? Have fun.

I miss you and Daisy a lot. I can't wait to see you.

Your son who would prefer to cook you the traditional burned carrot cake rather to eat tandoori chicken AGAIN,

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
08:07 PM ; michelle.unwin@gmail-com  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Hello my baby.

Thank you very much for your email  I'm so happy to have news from you. Mia will pick me up in 30 minutes and then we'll go to a new restaurant she heard about. For sure, it'll be a change from what I was used to with Dean... And that's thanks to you my boy.

I'd prefer if you were with us too, but your job is very important. I'm proud of you.

Please take good care of yourself, okay?

We miss you too. Daisy made two drawings for you.

Lots of kisses baby,

  
  


Mum

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
08:34 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

I'm glad you planned something.

You know 'ma I'd have never accepted that job at K if you didn't give your approval. I know what you've been through with dad and I don't want to cause you any troubles. I'll be careful I promise.

I'm at the hotel now, just enjoying the pool on the roof. But I'm alone so I'm reaaaally bored.

Tell Daisy I'll put one drawing in my bedroom at your place and one in my bedroom at Harry Hart's.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
09:40 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

'Ma, I’d like to ask you something. Don't answer if you don't want to, okay? But I'd like to know... How was like to live with dad? I mean, how were you able to build something while he was working, traveling, risking his life all the time...? How did you not crack?

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
10:46 PM ; michelle.unwin@gmail-com  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Baby,

I just got back from the restaurant, your aunt chose perfectly.

To live with your father was difficult, especially while raising a young boy as lively as you, but I wouldn't change anything. I knew your father liked his job and that he was the best, exactly like you are right now. You're so much like him... Not only on the physical level but he was loyal, honest and brave, just like you.

When I lost him it was the most awful thing I had to live through.

I'm blaming myself every day for having putting you through Dean's business and moods... Even if, thanks to him, we now have our little princess Daisy in our life, I regret I didn't make him leave our lives sooner. But you did, thanks to K.

But what's happening baby? Why are you asking me these questions?

You can tell me everything. I don't like to know you're not feeling well miles away from me.

Don't you want to swim for a bit?

I love you very much.

 

 

Mum

 

\-------------------------------------   
  


April 2nd  
10:59 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

  
  


I met someone 'ma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I couldn't. The more I leave on missions, the more I miss him and the more I wonder if me and him would be able to live a normal life one day.

Maybe it's the tandoori chicken which is driving me melancholic, I don't know... ;)

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
11:05 PM ; michelle.unwin@gmail-com  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Oh! Baby! I'm sorry for you.

Well I'm also happy for you that you found someone but I'm sad because I know what you're going through.

Did you tell him you were working at K? If you're really in love with him, if it's serious between the two of you and if your superior at K agrees, you have to tell him. Secrets aren't good for a couple.

Do I know him? Please don't tell me it's Peter again! I forbid you to date that jackass once more!!

  
  


Mum

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
11:11 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Ahahah no it's not Peter!! Relax 'ma :p

Concerning K, it's complicated. We'll talk about it later.

There's something else. He doesn't want anyone to know we're together. He doesn't want me to meet his friends and even if I told him you'd be okay with it, he doesn't dare to meet you either.

I don't know why he wants to keep it a secret that badly. Well there are several reasons...

I think he doesn't assume the fact he's older than me. I feel like he's afraid to be some kind of pervert who came to pick me up after school...!

But he's so perfect. So so perfect. I know you'd love him.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
11:19 PM ; michelle.unwin@gmail-com  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

How much older, Eggsy? I know you tend to turn a blind eye on certain things if it suits you...

Where did you meet him?

Stereotypes about the age difference can be quite strong, even when it's about two men living together. You're not a little boy anymore (except in my eyes, of course) you're right to assume who you are and to want to show your love to the whole world. But be patient sweety. It'd be a shame to loose the perfect man.

How perfect is he, by the way? Who's that mysterious man who refuses to see what an honor it is to date my son?

In any case, all I want is for him to treat you well. The day he'll be ready to meet me, I'll cook his favorite recipe.

  
  


Mum

 

\-------------------------------------   
  


April 2nd  
11:27 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Older than just a few years. Nothing impressive.

I met him in town.

I'm patient... We'll see. But you always told me to fight to be who I wanted to be and to not be ashamed and I'm trying 'ma, I swear. I love to spend time with him but sometimes I have the feeling I'm doing something wrong because we always have to hide and I think I'm getting tired of it. I can't live in a secret like this. I'm proud of who I am and who I am in love with.

He treats me very well, trust me. He makes me laugh and takes good care of me. It has nothing to do with Peter. I feel like I'm better thanks to him. I don't know if the other way around is true too.

Prepare your best tagine then ;)

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
11:32 PM ; michelle.unwin@gmail-com  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

 

 

Baby, I can tell this situation is starting to bother you. Be careful to not scuttle it yourself. Try to understand him too, try to compromise.

You can propose for him to come here to meet me, or rather just me and Daisy, not Jamal or Ryan. It could be a first step for him.

I’m happy for you baby if he treats you right. Really happy. Especially if he likes tagine.

  
  


Mum

 

\-------------------------------------

 

April 2nd  
11:47 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Happy Birthday !!

  
  


Yeah I know. But there's a difference between being patient and being fooled. Anyway.

But you're right, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, it's almost midnight here. I need to get some rest if I want to get out alive from tomorrow's mission ;)

Just kidding 'ma. Everything will be fine.

Cheers,

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service


	12. Object : Contact report

April 3rd  
09:03 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Good morning Eggsy,

I hope your mission is going well. Merlin told me you have to meet with the other recruits in Delhi, hotel Victoria.

Try to get there at the third place maximum. I bet a lot on you. If you do, I'll highly reward you. I know this kind if things motivates you.

I’m waiting for your to give me news. Be efficient and careful.

Yours,

  
  


Galahad

Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


April 3rd  
03:18 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

Roxy arrived first. You still have two spots left to make me proud of you.

Please hurry.

Yours,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


April 3rd  
11:27 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

I am disappointed, I lost 100£. Arthur and James' recruit just arrived at the hotel. You'll have to make it up to me.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


April 4th  
12:20 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

I was joking, I hope you know that. I would like to have news from you.

I don't like when you're quiet.

Yours,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


April 5th  
10:22 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

Merlin told me you didn't pass the control point. All the other recruits arrived at the hotel. We can't find you on the GPS and we can't locate your glasses anymore.

I hope you have a good reason for putting us through so much trouble.

Try to contact us as quickly as possible.

Yours,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 5th  
09:17 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

I thought you'd try to connect on the secure line if you were in troubles. This one is secured, so try to tell me where you are or at least if you're okay.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 6th  
11:01 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

Merlin sent the other recruits to find you. They're trying to trace the path you took.

Where the hell are you?!

Please, answer me.

Yours,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 6th  
11:37 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

I just got back home. I was pacing up and down like a caged lion at the agency. I'm useless over there.

What the fuck is happening, why aren't you locatable?!

I'm starting to really worry,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


April 7th  
02:37 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

Even scotch can't appease me.

Where are you? You know what you have to do if you have any problems, you were trained for this kind of situations. Try to contact anyone, I mean it, anyone, to tell us you're okay.

I'm within a hair’s breadth of taking a plane to come and find you myself.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 9th  
07:01 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

They just find your jacket covered in blood. Roxanne is panicked and so I am. What the hell happened?!

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 9th  
07:07 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

I just turned on the acknowledgment of receipt. At least I'll know if you're alive and if you're reading my emails, even if you don't answer.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service  
  


\------------------------

 

April 11th  
05:59 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

A new team is coming from London to Dehli to try to find you. They have three days. That's all.

Remember practice, I'm begging you, leave some clues, try to repair an old radio if needed but give us a sign.

Roxy is on sick leave. I'm not the only one who doesn't sleep anymore.

I'm thinking about you, constantly,   
  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 15th  
09:00AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

It's been twelve days since the last time we had news from you. I don't even know if I'm writing to talk to you or if it's because I want to convince myself that you'll read these one day.

You know what I'll have to do if we don't have news from you within the next three days. Don't make me go to see your mother, Eggsy, I'm begging you. I never had to tell a woman her husband and her son died during a mission.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


April 18th  
09:37 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

 

 

Eggsy,

Your little sister is just as cute as ever. She only talks about you.

Your mother is praying for your sake.

Strangely, me too.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

April 19th  
03:42 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Eggsy,

They're talking about a medal for you or your family, I didn't quite understand. Everything is just weird lately. It's now that I don't have you anymore that I understand what it meant to have you.

I know you're not reading anything that I'm writing here. I’ve known it for days. But I want to apologise, Eggsy. I'm sorry. I should have kiss you instead of talking about the 24 years between us. I should have held you in my arms every time you asked for it, never mind the situation, instead of evoking discipline. I should have come to Bristol.

I should have understood sooner everything you are to me.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

<Acknowledgement of receipt ; Email sent April 19th at 03:42 AM ; opened at 03:45 AM (GMT)>

 

\------------------------

 

April 19th  
03:57 AM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Contact report

  
  


Harry,

Tell Daisy I’m bringing her spicy candies. And tell my mom to stop going to that lame chapel on Oven Lane. God left Hampstead a long time ago, he had way too much work with that neighborhood.

I want a hot bath once I get to London but the doctors said I can't. Too many wound that are not healed. Life is a bitch.

We're landing at 2PM, local time. I'm passing a MRI and then I'll be back to South Kensington. Did you know it requires two fractures and one head trauma to have a sick leave more than one month long? I'm well placed to know that now ;) ...

I can't wait to see you, Harry   
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

  
P.S: I'll pay you back your 100£.


	13. Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

June 1st  
04:53 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Hey Harry!

Did you receive the picture of Daisy I sent you earlier?

I'm staying at my mom's place a bit more and then I'll come back home.

She doesn't understand why I don't introduce the two of you... She proposes that we come to have lunch on Sunday at her place. She'll cook a tagine so you have absolutely no reason to say no ;)

BTW I already walked JB before I left.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service  
  


\------------------------   
  


June 1st  
05:00 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Hello Eggsy,

The subject of your email takes me aback I must say. It looks like a spam from a dating website.

Yes I received the picture. She's very pretty, as always. Especially with that headgear, she looks like her brother.

We already talked about it, Eggsy. Even if eating a tagine cooked by your mom is appealing, I don't think it's a good idea. Let's wait a little. Last time I saw her I left her in tears, I don't think she'd be pleased to know what I mean to you, other than a mentor.

See you later.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
05:15 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Harry,

Don't tell her she looks like me, you'll make her cry ;)

My mom doesn't know you. Well, she knows you as the man who works in the agency where his son works. That's why you should meet, to formalise everything, to let her know you...

And, as I repeat like 10000 times a day, she doesn't care at all that I'm dating a guy.

I already told her you were a bit older than me, if that can reassure you.   
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


June 1st  
05:18 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Eggsy,

There's no reason for her to be upset. She should be happy to have as much charm as her brother.

It's not a matter of age or sex, or whatever. I don't want to be subjected to her disapproving look when I'll enter her home not as your mentor but as the man who is sleeping with her son, that she trusted when she agreed to let her son live with that older man.

I am doing this to protect you, Eggsy. I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me. And that's will happen for sure.

Finish your snack and come back home.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------   
  


June 1st  
05:21 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

You think my mom is stupid. I had affaires before you, she met two of them, everything went fine every time. She's not the kind of parent who's jealous of her children being in a relationship or something like this. And please stop to try to interpret everything, I know her better than you. She's more disappointed to not know you than she could be by meeting you.

In the end, Harry, I don't need your approval, I do what I want and I can tell her, it'll be done in less than one minute. But we're talking about it since so long, I want you to be with me on this. And when you're saying you want to 'protect me'... Please don’t overdo, that's ridiculous.

I remember a message you sent me (when I was being tortured in a forest in India) saying you were regretting that you didn't come to Bristol... You serious weren’t serious then? Or did something change?

I'll come back when I'll want to. You're confusing me with JB.

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
05:26 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

Eggsy,

I can assure you I don't think for one second that your mother is 'stupid'. I know from experience what is waiting for me and I don't want to face that kind of talk. Your previous lovers were younger, less sophisticated and they didn't announce to your mother, seventeen years earlier, the death of her husband.

Stop acting like a child. You're only talking about formalisation but you're not listening to me: you're stubborn and when it'll turn against you, you'll come back your tail between your legs.

Pain makes you say things then it's enough to think about it to realize it wasn't true, in the end.

So, no, Eggsy, I won't come to your mother's place on Sunday. End of discussion.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
05:34 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

  
  


You had to mention my dad. You're a jerk, Harry.

You know what? The issue isn't that you're afraid of my mom's reaction. The issue is that  **you** 're not accepting our relationship.

I feel like I always have to fight for you. You never want me to touch you in public or to kiss you. You're so focusing on what people might say about the fact you're fucking a guy younger than you, that you're ashamed of yourself.

Between the two of us, ask yourself who's the most mature one.

You said it yourself, my dad's dead (you're well placed to know that), I don't need anyone trying to replace him.

  
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
05:45 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Eggsy,

It's in those kind of moments that I understand all the errors I made concerning you. So you sincerely think it'll be well seen if we were walking hand in hand in the street? On which planet do you live? I thought you were smarter than this.

The agency strictly forbids this kind of relationship between a mentor and his recruit, might they be heterosexuals or homosexuals. It's a rule that only ends up in being fired if someone breaks it. I thought you wanted to make something out of your life and that Kingsman was something worth fighting for, for you. It looks like I was mistaken.

To throw a tantrum is nowhere near a proof of maturity.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
05:49 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

There's a difference between walking hand in hand and fucking in the middle of the hallway at the agency. There's what’s called a 'middle ground', something you doesn't seem to have ever heard about as everything is white or black for you.

What my mom has to do with anything? Do you think she'll go and tell everything to Arthur?

You might be an international spy but you don't have guts.

I confirm, Kingsman is not everything in my life. There's you too. I thought it was the same for you. It looks like we were both mistaken.

Fuck you, clearly.   
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
06:03 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Eggsy,

You're 26 years old and you still believe the world is as pretty as the cartoons your little sister watch on television. Please forgive me to bring you the harsh truth: even today, two men holding hands in a big city like London isn't considerate as a normal act.

Finally, you really needed someone to educate you. You never learnt the difference between 'bravery' and 'temerity' (if you don't know what that means, try to open a dictionary for the first time in your life.)   
  
  


 

Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
06:10 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

And you clearly needed someone to educate. But I guess that's what you liked about me, to have someone and to change it like it was playdough. Sorry to be an adult responsible of his own choices.

All right, as you never were able to take a decision by yourself, I'll do it: I'm going to sleep at my mom's place tonight and I'll come tomorrow to pick up my stuff at your place. Let's stop now so I don't have to tell my mother we're together. Are you relieved?   
  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service  
  


\------------------------

 

June 1st  
06:16 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Eggsy,

As you made your mind, I won't try to talk you out of it. As you keep repeating, you're a responsible adult after all.

I'll ask Garcia to bring you your belongings.

Cordially,

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
06:23 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

  
  


Don't call Garcia, I'll pick up my stuff myself. I don't need anyone to do this for me. You should try it sometimes, not to live like a bloody rich assisted man. It'd be good to you I think.

Good evening,

  
  


Eggsy  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

June 1st  
06:27 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : in-laws searching for sexy spy to formalise a relationship

 

 

Your belongings are in the entrance. Leave your keys on the chest of drawers.

No need to come up.

  
  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service


	14. Object : Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's the last chapter of "You've got mail". Thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmark, you've been very supportive and we're grateful for being part of such an amazing fandom.  
> We hope you'll enjoy that last chapter. Cheers :)!

* * *

 

August 4th  
10:54 AM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Good morning Eggsy,

I just want to congratulate you for your results and your ranking at the final exams. You really deserve that second place. Welcome to Kingsman.

I hope you're alright and that your family and JB are too.

I'm coming back to London tonight and I'm not sure why I'm saying this.

Goodbye and congratulations again.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
12:39 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Good morning Harry,

Thank you for your email. Roxy is delighted to be the first. I am too because she deserves it.

My mom rolled her ankle last month but she's doing okay. Daisy is growing so fast lately. JB is finally listening to me, which is neat.

I heard your mission was a success, bravo. Merlin told me you're going to take a full month of vacation in Greece, as you often told me about, that’s cool.

Have a good flight.

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------  


August 4th  
03:17 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


I saw Garcia earlier, he didn't know you were coming back today so I told him. He's going to bring something to eat and leave it in your kitchen.  


 

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------  


August 4th  
07:02 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Eggsy,

Thank you for your thoughtfulness - especially for asking him to buy something in that French restaurant I particularly like.

I'm sorry to hear about your mother's ankle. I'm glad she's feeling better. Daisy must have changed. I guess she's happy to spend time with you.

Yes I'm leaving for Greece next week.

What are you going to do during your holidays?

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
07:14 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Harry,

I hope there were some snails. I ate over there last week and they didn't get it for at least three weeks. An issue with the border control I think.

It's cool you can have some rest. You deserve to.

I'm not sure I'll go on holidays already. Apparently it's the right time to find a flat so I'll start looking soon. But everything is so expensive, I feel like I'll end up with roommates even if I don't want to. Living with you changed my way of life ;)

I hope everything is okay back home.  
  


 

Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
07:21 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

Eggsy,

Yes I ate a dozen snails, with garlic and parsley. Perfect as always.

Damn it, I can keep on like this as if nothing happened. The simple fact you're still considering South Kensington to be 'home' is killing me...

No, everything is not okay. I took this bloody mission in Sydney to leave the house and not feel your absence in every room. I'm leaving for Greece for the exact same reasons.

I don't want you to search for a flat or a flatmate. I want you to come back home, Eggsy, please.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
07:55 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Harry,

I don't know what to say... I would lie if I was telling you I don't miss you. I would even like it not to be the case every day. It's hard without you.

But nothing changed. There are still 24 years between us, we're still colleagues and we want different things...

So, please Harry, don't tell me things like this.

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service  


\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:00 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Eggsy,

I miss you too. I didn't think it would be this hard without you. I'm looking for you every morning in the bed, I hope to hear you scream when you're playing with your video games when I come back home. I even would like to grumble when you leave your trainers in the entrance.

Some things have changed. I'm not your mentor anymore, Eggsy. You are a field agent, like me. Our relationship can evolve. It won't ever be the same in any case.

But I don’t want to bear the feeling of your absence anymore.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:08 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

And how long will it take, Harry, before my mom proposes you to spend Christmas with us or anything that will make you think our age difference is a problem, again?

You know, I'm thinking about it since I'm living at my mom's place. Maybe you were right, maybe 24 years old is a lot.

I don't regret anything, Harry, I swear. But I fell in love with you and maybe I shouldn't have. I know, you warned me since day one. I was a moron. You were right about that too.  
  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:12 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

Eggsy,

What if I told you that, since you left, I’m thinking about it too and the perspective that our relation really ends is scaring me more than the thought of meeting your family. I don't want to lose you. It's so hard for me to look at you like a simple colleague during the meetings while all I want to do is to catch you by your tie and kiss you in front of everyone.

I have been a fool. Please forgive me.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:36 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

Maybe we could go out sometime, have a coffee, I don't know.

Give me news when you're in Greece please. I missed talking to you.

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

P.S: mum and Daisy are out to do some shopping. Someone's ringing at the door since five minutes and I'm too lazy to leave the couch... You see, there are still some stuff I need to work on ;)

 

\------------------------  


August 4th  
08:37 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


What about having this coffee now?

Well, first you would have to open the door. It's not polite to leave your visitors waiting on the doorstep, Eggsy.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:38 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

YOU’re the guy ringing at my door??

Are you fucking serious???

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:38 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Damn it you're serious.

Harry, my mom will be back soon. Go back to South Kensington and we'll see each other tomorrow.

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:39 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


Good, it's the perfect timing to meet her and tell her I'm planning on taking you back with me.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------  


August 4th  
08:41 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

If I open this door, Harry, I won't ever leave you. I mean it.

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------  


August 4th  
08:42 PM ; harry.hart@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

  


That's all I'm asking for.

I love you, Eggsy. Come and open that door so I can tell you this face to face.

  


Galahad  
Kingsman Service

 

\------------------------

 

August 4th  
08:45 PM ; gary.unwin@kingsman-org  
Object : Congratulations

 

 

I’ll be right there.

  


Gary Unwin  
Kingsman Service


End file.
